1. Technical Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to electronic apparatuses, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus with a first member and a second member capable of rotating with respect to the first member for an automatic adjustment of orientation of the electronic device with respect to a user.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a table top electronic apparatus, such as a television, includes a table stand and a display pivotably connected together. However, although the display is rotatable relative to the table stand, adjustments must be made manually, which is inconvenient for users.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.